Amber Requiem
by nataniel
Summary: Situé avant la saga des princes d'ambre, une grande aventure à multiples facettes. Sexe, mort et trahison. Avant-Propos et Chap 1 Online. Je veux des reviews !
1. AvantPropos

**Note de l'auteur :** Situé avant la saga des princes d'Ambre, cette aventure est en fait le résultat de près de 3 ans de rp ( je suis pas sure si ce n'est pas d'avantage) avec ma meilleure amie. Ce qui tout d'abord n'était qu'une petite lubie pour s'amuser s'est transformée au fils du temps en une grande épopée ( un cross over avec Angel Sanctuary à la toute fin…) et maintenant que je sens la conclusion approcher, je tenais à faire un rétrospective de tout cela, comme un adieu à une vieille amie.

**Contenu :** Le prince Éric d'Ambre nous raconte l'arrivée d'un nouveau petit frère dans la famille, et sa propre accession au trône grâce à un complot machiavélique.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et les livres des 9 princes d'Ambre appartiennent à Roger Zelazny et sa descendance. Je ne suis qu'une fan qui s'offre le plaisir de s'amuser un peu avec.   
  
Le texte de l'entrevue avec Éric d'Ambre ( partie 1) a été écrit par ma très chère amie Florimel ( pas celle de l'histoire! :P ) , la talentueuse auteur sur fanfiction.net d' _Astral Romance _et d'_Éveil _dans la section anime Angel Sanctuary.

* * *

****

****

**Avant-propos**

**Explication de l'historien royal**

****

L'aventure complexe qui nous appelle a eu lieu bien longtemps avant les événements qui secouèrent Ambre et ses Ombres lors de la saga des neufs princes d'Ambre.

En effet, le moment que le conteur que je suis a choisit pour son histoire, ce situe à l'époque où Oberon parcourait avec assurance les derniers siècles de son long règne et o les princes se déchiraient pour la succession de celui-ci dans une relative paix tranquille. Une Pax Romana à l'ambrienne qui n'excluait pas quelques complot , comprenons-nous bien.

Avant de commencer mon récit, je veux aussi mettre bien au clair mon utilisation du terme « histoire », quand je parle de cette aventure que je m'apprête à vous relater. Il est bon de savoir pour le lecteur, qu'on trouve très peu de références à cette période historique dans les documents officielles dans la bibliothèque du Palais et qu'il m'a fallut des années de recherche avec la permission de notre bon souverain Random à travers les méandres des archives administratives pour tout découvrir . Aussi, c'est avec les précieux témoignages des Princes enfin délier du lourd serment de silence qui avait réussi jusque là à faire disparaître dans l'ombre ( pardonnez-moi ce médiocre jeu de mot) un visage méconnu de notre histoire que j'ai réussi à composer ce récit .

L'historien que je suis c'est donc laissé tenter, je l'avoue, par ci par là par la romance, mais je mets mon honneur en jeu si on vient un jour à douter de la véracité des faits, de l'existence des personnages ou de la noblesse de leurs passions. Car, j'avoue que près de 3 ans passé à vivre chaque jour ,en pensés, aux cotés de ces gens d'une autre époque m'ont appris à les aimer autant pour leurs grandeurs, que leurs bassesses.

Ils méritent mieux que l'oubli comme tombeau, je leurs offre donc humblement ses lignes.

_Simon de Freniant, Second Ministre et Historien Royal_

****

****

**Petite entrevue avec Éric d'Ambre**

Je crois que tout a commencé avec Érin. Sa naissance fut d'abord une surprise. Tout le monde connaissait les relations de père avec la Marquise Françoise de Montespant mais personne ne se doutait qu'elles deviendraient si sérieuses tout d'un coup, sans avertissements. Sa faveur à la cour était légendaire, presque autant que sa longévité. Il faut dire que la marquise avait vécu longtemps. Bien plus que la plupart des ambriens habituels. Elle était considérée le plus souvent comme étant la maîtresse officielle de père, lorsqu'il était marié. Son caractère la démarquait des autres femmes de la cour. Pour ma part, c'était une salope qui profitait de son statut pour imposer ses idées au reste du monde qui, la plupart du temps, s'en fichait éperdument. Père le premier. Ma haine pour elle venait du temps ou ma propre mère était encore en vie et que père avait préféré cette insolente à sa femme et avait eu avec elle des relations extra-conjugales que je préfère taire. Cela avait fait énormément souffrir Faeilla mais la marquise resta longtemps dans les parages, même bien après sa mort.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la marquise se trouva enceinte de père. Son accouchement resta secret, on disait même qu'elle était partie loin d'Ambre pour ne pas que les gens la voient dans un état de faiblesse. Et pendant quelques temps, personne n'entendit parler ni de l'enfant ni de la mère.

Puis Érin apparut dans notre vie. Il prit la première place sur la liste des gens à détruire pour chacun de nous. En effet, Père annonça à toute la famille, dans une réunion privée, que Érin serait élévé de façon à ce qu'il puisse prendre le trône à sa suite. Devant nous tous, il déclara son héritier, Érin d'Ambre, fils de la marquise de Montespant. Deux jours plus tard, Érin faisait son entrée en Ambre. Il devait alors avoir un âge physique correspondant à douze ou treize ans. Il s'était écoulé seulement six mois entre sa naissance et son arrivée en Ambre, il avait donc été élevé dans une ombre ou le temps passait beaucoup plus lentement qu'en Ambre, afin de pouvoir l'élever convenablement.

Le caractère du nouveau prince était le pire que j'avais vu. Et il se fit vite détester par tous les membres de la famille. Pour son héritage comme pour cet air dédaigneux et supérieur qu'il nous lançait. Tous refusaient de croire aux décisions de père. Nous trouvions tous ridicule de mettre sur le trône un garçon sans aucune expérience de la vie autre que celle qui lui avait été inculquée. Érin était intelligent certes mais il n'avait aucune des attributs qui auraient fait de lui un bon ambrien : la perfidie, la méfiance et l 'hypocrisie.

Il fut beaucoup controversé. Benedict refusa de lui enseigner l'escrime au début mais s'y trouva contraint par ordonnance royale. Père alla même jusqu'à parler à Dworkin pour qu'Érin puisse traverser la Marelle avant la majorité. C'était trop. Certaines tentatives d'assassina commencèrent alors mais elles échouèrent toutes. Quant à moi, je me trouvai rapidement en disgrâce à cause d'une dispute avec la marquise. On me fit le choix de m'excuser en public pour mon insolence envers la mère de l'héritier ou du tomber en disgrâce. Je ne réfléchi pas trop longtemps à la proposition.

Mais j'en avais assez. Tout comme les autres. Sauf qu'a la différence de mes autres frères et sœurs, je voyais bien plus loin que la mort de mon petit frère. Je voyais des possibilités bien plus alléchantes…

Je me liguais donc avec Julian, Caine et Florimel et nous mîmes sur pied un plan qui renverserait père pour de bon, sans aucuns soupçons et me mettrais du même coup sur le trône d'Ambre.

Florimel fit fabriquer un poison spécial. Un poison hors de l'ordinaire que nous réussîmes à faire avaler à père sans qu'il ne se doute de quoique ce soit. Ensuite, lorsque tous furent au courant de la nouvelle que le Roi était souffrant, la question de la succession s'interposa. Pendant que Flora soudoyait toutes les servantes et s'occupait pour que père demeure dans un état grave, Julian oeuvra avec les atouts. Père à demi inconscient, il fut facile de pratiquer sur lui une domination mentale. Julian resta donc dans la pièce adjacente de la chambre de père pendant que celui-ci demanda à voir toute la famille d'urgence.

La famille réunie, il annonça d'une voix faible, toujours sous le contrôle mental de Julian, que son héritier devait prendre le trône comme régent, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rétablisse. Et il me fit approcher, me prit la main et annonça à tous, avec sa bénédiction, que je serais celui qui gouvernerais la cité à l'avenir. Tous restèrent surpris, Corwin le premier. Mais personne n'osa le contredire. Bien sûr, tous me soupçonnaient. J'étais en disgrâce et ma position ainsi que ma naissance ne me donnait pas vraiment droit au titre de roi mais évidemment, la décision de père était sans équivoque. J'étais désormais régent… et bientôt Roi.


	2. Partie 1 Le sommeil du joyau Chap1

**Note de l'auteur :** Situé avant la saga des princes d'Ambre, cette aventure est en fait le résultat de près de 3 ans de rp ( je suis pas sure si ce n'est pas d'avantage) avec ma meilleure amie. Ce qui tout d'abord n'était qu'une petite lubie pour s'amuser s'est transformée au fils du temps en une grande épopée ( un cross over avec Angel Sanctuary à la toute fin…) et maintenant que je sens la conclusion approcher, je tenais à faire un rétrospective de tout cela, comme un adieu à une vieille amie.

**Contenu :** La princesse Fiona décide de mettre en branle ses propres plans, mais ceux-ci s'avèrent entremélés au passé de sa mère Clarissa et au destin qu'elle choisira pour l' affection qu'elle porte à son frère Bleys.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et les livres des 9 princes d'Ambre appartiennent à Roger Zelazny et sa descendance. Je ne suis qu'une fan qui s'offre le plaisir de s'amuser un peu avec.

* * *

**Partie 1 – Le sommeil du joyau**

**Chapitre Premier - Sorcière **

_D'après le témoignage de la princesse Fiona d'Ambre._

La lumière du matin jouait à cache-cache entre les pétales blancs des fleurs de pommiers qui s'épanouissaient autour d'elle. Assise à une table confortable sur sa terrasse, elle ouvrait sans presse son courrier en buvant un délicieux bol de café au lait fumant. Elle aimait définitivement beaucoup cette Ombre qu'elle avait nommé Ditée. Elle y était en paix pour y réaliser ses expériences magiques et n'avait pas à se mêler des conflits qui se déroulaient en Ambre. Après le couronnement d'Eric, elle avait cru bon se retirer de l'agitation de la cité afin de ne pas avoir à choisir de camp précis dans le nouveau règne qui se dessinait. Elle préférait rester où elle était, et laisser les nouvelles venir à elle par les informateurs qu'elle payait grassement pour cela. Elle rassembla nonchalamment sa lourde tignasse rousse en un vague chignon , puis repris sa lecture. Les derniers rapports de ses espions en Ambre n'annonçait rien de bon pour Erin, mais au contraire tout pour le nouveau souverain. Oberon ne se réveillait toujours pas de son inexplicable torpeur et avec les médecins qu'Éric avaient attitré pour prendre soin de lui, Fiona doutait qu'il ne se réveilla jamais. Elle eu un sourire plein d 'affection en prenant la dernière lettre qu'il lui restait à ouvrir. Avec tendresse, elle en effleura le cachette de cire rouge traçant du bout de son doigts la forme marqué du saut de Clarissa. Bleys avait toujours su porter attention à ses petits détails qui la faisait sourire. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe avec précaution et parcoura la douceur des lignes qui y étaient écrites avec un plaisir coupable.

_La princesse a préféré taire le contenu exacte de la lettre pour des raisons que vous comprendrez…mais pour ma part je ne doute plus vraiment de la nature amoureuse des relations qui unissait le courrier qu'échangeait la princesse avec son frère Bleys à cette période._

_  
_Il l'invitait à venir la rejoindre à " ", et disait avoir trouvé de fascinantes révélations au sujet de leur mère et sa magie. Elle souriait de le voir si excité, comme au premier jour, lorsque leur mère leur enseignait les sciences occultes dans son laboratoire obscur ; qu'ils touchaient à tout, couraient entre les flacons et riaient en dessinant les pentacles sur le sol poussiéreux. Les souvenirs tendres de sa mère la submergèrent tout à coup. Elle la revit, comme elle la voyait alors avec ses yeux de petite fille, à travers son miroir assise en silence alors qu'elle lui brossait les cheveux en fredonnant – ce qu'elle savait aujourd'hui être – une petite mélodie de sorcière vieille comme le monde.  
D'autres souvenirs lui revenait aussi; un petit frère cacher dans un placard qui la regardait se changer et qui regretta par la suite amèrement sa hardiesse , toujours le même frère mais plus âgé cette fois, rieur et enjôleur qui lui volait un baisé dans la cave obscur où ils apprenaient la magie noire, puis des années plus tard dans un bal, un Prince masqué qu'elle connaissait très bien qui lui soufflait des mots tendres pendant une danse.

Elle ignorait d'où pouvait bien venir cette manie qu'ils avaient tous dans cette famille à frirter avec l'interdit, mais pour sa part elle avait toujours respecter la ligne que leur père avait tracé et le ferait toujours.

La haute mécanique de protection qu'elle avait d'incrusté dans l'âme et le cœur était trop bien rodé pour qu'elle puisse même la remettre en doute un seule instant. Elle se releva donc et mis un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue avant de quitter la terrasse pour l'intérieur de la villa.  
Là, l'attendait encore d'autres lettres éparpillées sur son bureau, des contrats, des suppliques, des ordres à donner et Tristan paisiblement endormi sur ce monticule de papiers, ses doigts tachés d'encre encore agrippé à leur plume. Il avait à peine 25 ans, un visage rappelant les gravures grecs et une moue éternellement triste qui le rendait absolument irrésistible jusque dans son sommeil.

Malgré sa jeunesse , il était d'une grande aide pour elle dans l'administration de son domaine. Sa beauté était de celle qu'elle ne toucherait jamais, le jeune homme ne lui ayant pas caché sa préférence pour les gens du même sexe que lui, mais elle ne lui en avait pas voulu et elle le regardait maintenant avec une affection toute maternelle alors qu'elle caressait sa joue imberbe afin de le réveiller en douceur.

-Tristan, mon ami, l'heure des rêves est passés, murmurait-elle avec gentillesse à son intendant assoupit.

Lentement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent tels de larges fenêtres sur un olympe azur et souriant. Il se redressa et sembla réaliser où il était.

-Je suis désolé votre altesse, j'ai travaillé tard hier et j'ai bien peur de m'être endormit ici, dit- il en rougissant.

-Je n'ai pas osé te réveillé à mon arrivé. Mais, ne serais-tu pas plus à l'aise dans ton lit?

-Oui madame, je vais aller faire une sieste quelques heures, je crois, dit-il en un bâillement.

-Bien, je crois que c la meilleure chose à faire, dit-elle en le regardant ramasser quelques papiers sur le bureau et les placer dans un tiroir. Il se leva ensuite, lui fit un léger salue et se dirigea vers la porte. Un instant à peine avant qu'il ne l'ai tout à fait traversé, Fiona se rappela quelques choses et demanda soudainement :

-Avant d'aller te coucher, demande à Victor de descendre le matériel qui est arrivé hier dans mon laboratoire, je veux aller y travailler cette après-midi.

- Oui, votre altesse, ce sera fait.

Elle pouvait passer des heures là, analysant d'un regard froid les symboles antiques gribouiller sur les feuillets fanés de livres doyens du monde. Elle n'y cherchait que rarement quelques choses de précis, elle aspirait seulement à la connaissance. C'était l'école de magie à laquelle elle avait choisit d'adhérer – celle de Dworkin -, bien que sa mère est toujours valorisé un sens plus pratique à la chose magique. Pour elle, il y avait toujours eu un but en arrière de tout et de toute personne; une énergie qui la faisait agir. Selon sa mère, si on arrivait à maîtriser cette énergie on maîtrisait l'existence tout entière de cette personne. À la fin sa vie, l'énergie qui poussait Clarissa n'était plus que l'amour-haine qu'elle portait pour Oberon, mais ça avait déjà été autrement… Elle n'avait pas toujours été cette harpie dont l'histoire s'amusait. Elle avait été une grande sorcière qui chérissait sa lignée, une femme magnifique qui aimait son roi.

Fiona soupira. Tout ses souvenirs se bousculait dans sa tête. Sa mère avait été bafoué et humilié par Oberon; trompé ouvertement , elle l'avait pourtant laissé revenir dans son lit. Il n'était pas très étonnant que de pareils déchirements est donné naissance au torturé Brand.

Fiona tournait de plus en plus abruptement les pages du grimoire ancien qu'elle consultait, ses mains portées par une rage jamais consumé pour son père et souverain.

Il l'avait trahi, trahi son amour, tout ce qu'elle avait été, et avait jeté sans remords une tache indélébile de honte sur ses enfants et leurs descendants. _Divorce._

Fiona prit une grande respiration et repris le court de ses réflexions plus calmement. Tout ça n'était que de l'histoire ancienne. Il ne restait plus rien de la jeune fille qui avait pleurer autrefois sur ce mot maudit. Maintenant, elle était plus forte. Oberon dormait d'un sommeil d'acier, Éric régnait – pour l'instant…- et elle venait de trouvé une énergie nouvelle qui la poussait entre les pages pourries , mais ô combien précieuse de la connaissance, vers un but qui balaierait du revers de la main les petites prétentions d'Éric et porterais vers la lumière la majesté de la lignée autrefois salit de Clarissa.

Comme un bon présage, Fiona trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. _Invocation de second niveau infernal_ lut-elle.

Elle prit le livre et alla se placer au milieu de la pièce là où les meuble avait été déplacé .  
Avec un craie de sel elle traça un cercle puis en effaça une partie du croissant du pied.  
Ce genre de créature ne venait que si elle croyait que ça en valait la peine. Il fallait les prendre au piège, comme n'importe quel animal.

Elle ne serait tout simplement pas un happât comme les autres.

Elle pris ensuite la petite coupe pleine de sang qui attendait sur le bord d'un tabouret et en déversa le contenu sur sa robe blanche.  
Satisfaite du résultat, elle se mis à prononcer les mots qu'il fallait. Lentement, un voile obscur sembla se lever tout autour du cercle de sel, comme un chapiteau de satin noir transparent, puis disparu complètement.  
Fiona répéta une fois de plus les paroles inscrites dans le livre. Le voile noir bougea dans l'air comme secoué par la brise, bien que le laboratoire soit dans une cave sans fenêtres. Sentant, la présence plus stable, elle poursuivit l'incantation d'une voix forte et claire. Le satin maléfique virevolta autour du cercle de protection en une danse volante, légère et envoûtante. Fiona se surpris à suivre sa danse des yeux, tournant sur elle-même sans avoir réaliser son mouvement de rotation.  
Elle voulu s'immobiliser, mais en fut incapable.  
Sa jupe blanche taché de sang faisait un large cercle autour d'elle alors qu'elle se découvrait prisonnière d'une ronde inéluctable.  
La tête commençait à lui faire mal et elle a chaque seconde il lui devenait plus difficile de se concentrer sur autre chose que le voile qui l'enveloppait d'ombre.  
Elle porta ses yeux au livre toujours ouvert dans ses bras – tout en tournant – mais, n'arriva pas à lire la fin de l'incantation.  
C'est ce moment que choisit le voile pour emprunter le passage libre de sel et se glisser autour de Fiona en une spirale rapide.  
Le satin se resserra autour d'elle.  
Le grimoire tomba sur la pierre en une lugubre résonance.  
Elle tendit les bras en devant elle pour toucher le tissus qui allait bientôt l'enserrer.  
La texture était étrange; humide et froide. Non. Froide et lisse plutôt. Solide aussi, malgré son aspect fluide et léger.  
Fiona enfonça sa main dans un plis du voile et s'étonna de reconnaître du bout des doigts l'aspect d'une peau de reptile; plus encore, elle sentait, elle en était sure, une pulsation.  
Un éclair traversa soudaine le regard vert de Fiona et avec toute la force dont elle était capable elle serra le voile à l'endroit où elle sentait la pulsation.  
Un son guttural s'échappa du néant et devant la sorcière se tint tout à coup une créature reptilienne à la peau noir charbon et aux petits yeux rouges qu'elle tenait fermement à la gorge. La créature étouffait.  
Ses immenses crocs jaunes avaleraient sans nulle doute la main fine de Fiona au moindre signe de faiblesse de sa part. Leur ronde devint effrénée, mais Fiona ne céda pas et serra plus fort.  
Le démon tenta de crier, de se débattre, mais la sorcière avait repris le dessus et ils s'immobilisèrent bientôt. Avec un petit sort de lévitation Fiona repris son livre dans sa main libre et compléta la formule.  
Le démon se tordit tout d'abord de douleur, puis quand il fut devenu plus calme Fiona le lâcha. Libre, la bête s'accroupie par terre, comme un petit chien obéissant.

Il avait la taille d'un ambrien moyen, mais avait une masse musculaire bien supérieure. Sa peau noire luisait d'une sueur rougeâtre. De grosses veines sombres bombaient par endroit la peau de ses bras et de ses jambes.  
Il lui semblait douloureux de rester debout, ses mollets tremblait un peu et il penchait légèrement vers l'avant comme s'il fut été plus à l'aise à quatre pattes.

Pourtant, malgré la douleur apparente, la créature se laissait observer en silence, prisonnier du bon vouloir de la sorcière qui passait ses doigts blancs sur lui.

Nu devant Fiona, il ne détournait pas son regard et la regardait en silence. La lame noire qui fendait ses yeux sanguins de reptile se dilatait bien par moment, mais c'était tout.

-Comprends-tu ce que je dis ?

La bête hocha la tête.

-Bien, dit Fiona en jetant sans le vouloir un coup d'œil au sexe sombre un peu effrayant qui sommeillait sagement contre la cuisse de son propriétaire.

Relevant les yeux vers le visage strié de cicatrices du démon, elle ajouta:

-Tu vas m'aider à réaliser de grandes choses. Puis, elle sourit.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

_à suivre…_


	3. Partie 1 Le sommeil du joyau Chap2

**Note de l'auteur :** Je m'excuse mille fois pour l'IMMENSE délais que ça m'a prise pour finalement reposter un chapitre. Il est 2 heure du matin ici, mais je vous promets que je ne me couche pas avant d'avoir le chapitre 3 sérieusement en chantier. ()

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et les livres des 9 princes d'Ambre appartiennent à Roger Zelazny et sa descendance. Je ne suis qu'une fan qui s'offre le plaisir de s'amuser un peu avec.

* * *

Partie 1 - Le sommeil du joyau

Chapitre Second - Complot

Le retour en Ambre de la princesse Fiona fit plus de bruits qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. On chuchotait fort dans les boudoirs depuis qu'Éric avait confortablement installé son postérieur princier sur le trône.  
Les complots attirent les complots, tout le monde sait cela. Le retour soudain de la princesse ne pouvait donc pas être considéré comme innocent, sous peine de se réveiller un matin avec un poignard planté dans le torse.

Elle était arrivée de nuit dans un carrosse aux rideaux tirés et n'avait pas paru à la court avant 3 jours ce qui avait beaucoup choqué la noblesse ambrienne - cette femme capricieuse qui ne supporte jamais d'être ignorée longtemps.

Entourée de quelques courtisans poudreux, la princesse faisait donc son devoir un sourire sur les lèvres, ce qui irritait Florimel au plus au point. Assise sur un large divan rembourré, celle-ci s'éventait frénétiquement, fournissant à peine à ses poumons l'air nécessaire à ne pas s'évanouir, la laissant un peu pâlotte au milieu du tourbillon de brocard rubis de sa toilette. Son idiote de dame de compagnie avait tellement serré son corset qu'elle avait peine à respirer convenablement.

Avec la grâce un peu plastique qu'imposait son rang, elle s'appuya du bout des doigts sur la main tendu d'un courtisan et se leva.

Lentement, pour bien se laisser voir de sa sœur, elle s'approcha du petit groupe qui entourait celle-ci et riait gaiement. La rouquine avait bien vu son mouvement et hocha imperceptiblement la tête, en guise de salue quand elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur.

- Tu nous a terriblement manqué, Fiona, dit Florimel , sans sourire. Éric était très inquiet pour toi.

- Ah oui?Fiona leva un sourcil.

- Absolument, voyons! Il est très important pour sa Majesté, de sentir l'appuie de sa famille dans ces moments difficiles qui l'accablent.

Florimel appuya ses paroles d'un de ses regards de petites filles innocentes irrésistibles et pris sa sœur par la main.

- Savais-tu que père était toujours gravement malade?

Le silence s'était fait autour d'elles. Tout le monde devinait que la princesse Florimel voulait savoir dans quel clan Fiona allait se ranger: celui du pouvoir ou celui de Corwin.

-Oui, n'est-ce pas malheureux, dit-elle simplement en regardant ailleurs.

Florimel suivit son regard et vit qu'elle regardait la silhouette sombre d'Érin appuyé contre une colonne au fond de la salle.

-Pourquoi est-il toujours là? Demanda Fiona après s'être arraché au portrait triste du jeune prince à qui on venait d'arracher un trône.

-Il n'a aucune raison de partir. Il n'a nulle part où aller, répondit froidement Florimel avec une lueur cruelle au fond de sa prunelle opaque.

-Je vois.

Sans plus porter la moindre attention à Florimel, Fiona s'écarta d'elle et se dirigea vers Érin.

Plantée là, par sa sœur, Florimel grinça des dents et jeta un coup d'œil à Éric assis sur le fauteuil faisant office de trône à la court. Il avait suivit ce qui s'était passé et la regardait, perplexe.  
Florimel lui répondit par un petit geste dédaigneux à l'égard de Fiona et retourna à ses partisans en réajustant sa toilette au tissu un peu fatigué.

Enfin, débarrassé de Florimel et ses questions, Fiona s'approcha du jeune prince tombé en disgrâce.  
Elle le connaissait bien ce petit prétentieux, mais il pouvait s'avérer fort amusant d'entendre de sa bouche l'obscur avenir qu'il entrevoyait pour lui et sa catin de mère.  
Et puis, pensa Fiona : La vengeance est terriblement utile pour celui qui veut avoir ce qu'elle voulait.

-Bonjour Érin.

Il ne répondit pas, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Les yeux dans le vague, il regardait la foule de courtisans, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant, terrifié par elle.

-Érin? Demanda-t-elle plus doucement en se rapprochant de lui.

Il la regarda soudainement directement dans les yeux et elle fut frappé par son visage défait. Il avait beaucoup vieillit depuis leur dernière rencontre. Ses yeux verts – la couleur de ceux de leur père – étaient vitreux et cernés de bleu sous sa peau blanche.

La fatigue, une fatigue terrible et pesante se lisait partout sur les traits de l'adolescent. Ses cheveux acajous habituellement si soignés et brillants étaient ébouriffés et lui tombaient dans les yeux. Son petit corps mince tremblait parfois, comme prit de hoquet, puis s'apaisait soudainement, pour retrouver un semblant de calme

Il ne parlait toujours pas, mais la regardait.

-Que me veux-tu? Lâcha-t-il tout à coup, abruptement.

-Rien de mal, répondit Fiona qui se surpris à dire la vérité. Je ne suis en Ambre que depuis peu. Je ne cherche qu'à comprendre ce qui ce passe ici.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Éric a été nommé par père. Éric me permet de rester au palais.

Érin fixa les dalles du planché lorsqu'il dit :

- Je n'ai plus rien.

-Voyons ne sois pas ridicule!

Et elle repoussa cette idée de la main.

-Tu es un prince, et un prince d'Ambre de surcroît. Cela n'a t'il aucun sens pour toi?

-Oui, peut-être…

Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde convaincu et cela révolta Fiona.  
Son sang d'aristocrate bouillait à l'idée d'un Ambrien n'étant pas convaincu du caractère indestructible de sa propre volonté.

Elle soupira et s'interrogea sur le regard fuyant et l'air hagard d'Érin.

L'adolescent fragile devant elle ne ressemblait en rien à l'héritier du trône qui lui avait pratiquement craché à la figure au sortir du berceau.  
Oberon et sa mère l'avaient depuis sa naissance gorgé d'orgueil au sujet de la supériorité de sa personne. Tout cela n'était pas normal. Tout cela n'avait pas pu être réduit à néant si vite et par si peu…

-Ma chère sœur! S'exclamait quelqu'un derrière d'elle.

Fiona se retourna et découvrit les bras ouverts d'Éric qui s'avançait pour l'étreindre.

Elle lui sourit et le laissa déposer un baiser sur chacune de ses joues alors qu'il la pressait contre lui.

- Quel bon vent te ramène en Ambre ?

- Rien de particulier, dit-elle en cherchant des yeux Erin qui avait profité de leur étreinte pour s'enfuir sur la terrasse.

- Laisses-le partir, lui murmura Eric en lui prenant le bras et l'attirant vers un coin plus tranquille. Cet enfant est inutile.

- Que lui as–tu fais?

Eric se figea. Il détestait cette sorcière.

- Rien que tu ne lui es fait toi-même dans les mêmes circonstances, douce Fiona. C'est à dire rien que tu ne puisses prouver.

Cette réponse ne la satisfaisait visiblement pas, mais elle abdiqua sous la pression légèrement plus forte qu'il exerça sur son bras.

Sur un ton d'avantage timoré, elle demanda tout de même :

- Et où est Corwin?

Eric qui en temps normal aurait sans nul doute grimacer au seul nom de son frère, se contenta de hausser les épaules en disant :

- Bien honnêtement, je l'ignore. Il est sûrement en Avalon à l'heure actuelle, mais on m'a dit aussi l'avoir vu se promener dans le quartier sud de la cité. Mais, où qu'il soit, je l'imagine bien en train de manigancer quelques plans absurdes et douteux de renversement.

- Mais, toi, belle Fiona, que fais-tu ici? Je dois avoué que ta venue soudaine en Ambre me surprend.

-N'as t'on plus le droit de rentrer chez soi?Me crains-tu à ce point? Dit-elle en riant.

-Je m'inquiète d'avantage pour toi que je ne te crains.

- Et bien, ne t'inquiète plus. Je suis une grande fille et je sais reconnaître l'or des fous depuis longtemps.

Sur ce, elle lui offrit une révérence qui ne manqua pas d'être remarquée, et le quitta pour de bon.

- _L'or des fous_, murmura Eric pour lui-même beaucoup plus tard ce soir là.

Il détestait cette sorcière.


End file.
